A Long Way Home
by faith131313
Summary: Aang, Sokka and Katara made it to the north pole now everything is changing Katara meets a guy and Aang is jelouse. Sokka also finds the girl of his dreams but he's confused about the whole thing.But little does Katara know that destiny has chosen a diffe
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Chapter One**

**It was a freezing start to the cold day, and everyone was still sleeping. Sokka was mumbling utterly under his breath about food. To what was to be understood it sounded a lot like "…don't take the mango, not the mango, here take the avacado, because that's Aang's not mine, just don't take the mango…" After a while he started to drool, because of this you could probably tell that he started to eat his imaginary mango.**

**Katara was on the other side of Appa, a few feet away from Aang. She was also having a dream. Actually it was more of a vision. But by the seems, Katara's 'vision' it took place a few months from now four days before Solzen's Comet was to arrive. (… "Zuko no, you can't!" Katara yelled in the throne room. Her and Zuko where all alone. "you can't harm anymore people, or else I'll l…"**

**" Or else you'll what? Leave? I know you all to well and I know for a fact that you don't have the conscience to leave me. You see Katara I know your every strength, your every weakness, your every hearts desire. You're not going anywhere!" Zuko replied, while circling around Katara**

**"Why are you this? I know you and this is not it." Katara said back half crying**

**"What do you mean why am I doing this? You're a smart girl, put two and two together! What's coming in four days?" Zuko asked trying to make her understand**

**"Solzen's Comet" she answered innocently**

**"Who is your best friend?" asked Zuko**

**"Aang" she replied**

**"What is he?" Zuko asked**

**" the Avatar" said Katara**

**"What is the Avatar of this times job Katara?"**

**" to stop Solzen's Comet and prevent the Fire Nation from winning the war"**

**"BINGO! And guess who I have locked up at the moment."**

**"Aang!" Katara said getting very upset**

**"and who else?" Zuko continued**

**"Sokka!" she answered**

**" we've got a winner, almost. Now Katara what have you come up with as your final answere?" Zuko asked trying to sound like a game show host**

**"you're keeping Aang locked up so that your father can control Solzen's Comet to win the war then take over the world. But why do you have my brother locked away? And why don't you want me to leave?" she asked**

**"I've got your brother for security purposes in case you do anything to ruin my plans and I don't want you to leave because I don't want you trying to help the Avatar escape or to pass him any information that you might hear around the palace, so you're not leaving!"**

**"WATCH ME!" Katara said as she left the room then she slammed the giant double doors shut. She left Zuko all to himself. He then through a giant fireball at the wall leaving behind a huge scorch mark. He then muttered to himself**

**"man I love her" he didn't go after her because he was afraid he would hurt her.**

**Katara continued down the long hall just thinking about what she was going to do. She would go see her favorite two guys in the world right now, but she didn't know where they were being kept. She wandered out of the palace and she saw a crowed in the middle of the town, and went to go see what was going on. She moved through the crowed being very polite as she pushed her way to the front, then as soon as she got passed all of the people a huge wall of fire wipped everyone out…)**

**Katara suddenly woke up breathing hard. At that same time Aang woke up thinking that Katara was kidnapped again. He realized that she was still there.**

**"what's wrong Katara?" Aang asked acting concerned**

**"nothing" Katara simply said. Katara was still a little upset from the day before, when Aang accidentally burnt her because he was being careless with his fire bending. Her hands were still sore even though she was able to heal herself. She took out her journal and wrote about her vision. She decided not to tell anyone just in case it was nothing but a bad dream.**

**She then held a mango in front of Sokka's face and he started to drool. Katara slowly moved away and Sokka followed, sleepwalking. She edged her way to the side of the cliff that was holding a waterfall. She got to the edge and through the mango. Sokka jumped after it, still sleeping. She watched while Sokka was falling, he caught the mango in the air and hit the deep water hard. Sokka surfaced and looked up and saw Katara waving at him from the top of the cliff. She yelled down to him "good morning sunshine!" Sokka yelled back**

**"next time you want to wake me up just slap me!"**

**"at least you got breakfast" she yelled back. Sokka looked at his hand, saw the mango, shrugged then started to eat. He finished his mango, swam to shore and started his way back up the cliff. By the time he got back to camp his clothes were dry and camp was all packed p and everyone was on Appa's sattle. Momo looked at him, pointed and sniggered. Sokka just scowled.**

**After a few hours in the air Sokka was hungry again and ate another mango. They stopped on an icy island with a giant city on it. When they got off of Appa they walked around and stretched. They wandered into a patch of woods and they were suddenly surrounded by water benders. Katara said "It's about time we got to the North Pole." Then someone came running down a path leading to the spot that they were located in. **

**"Stop you Neanderthals can't you tell by what their wearing?" she pointed out "these two are southern water tribe and this one is an air nomad meaning he's the Avatar!" She looked at the attackers and clearly said in a demanding voice "lower your weapons" she then directed Sokka, Katara and Aang in her direction and simply said "follow me if you would" **

**So they followed the girl back down the path and into the city. Aang asked if he could call Appa into the city so that he wasn't all alone and found by the fire nation on the freezing cold shore. The girl simply gave a gesture that said 'of course' so he pulled out his bison whistle and blew on it. In a few short moments Appa came flying into the city and landed next to Aang. The girl gestured to a pair of twin near by. They took Appa to a near by stable. They got to the palace that was located in the middle of the city. They were led into the grand dinning hall. They all sat down, the girl at the head at the table. She introduced herself as being princess Henshia of the northern water tribe. She took off her hood and her dark brown hair, the same shade as Katara's was up in a half pony-tail. Sokka automaticly fell in love with her. He couldn't help but drool. Henshia noticed Sokka's drooling and gave an expression that said 'o.k'**

**"so" she said not knowing really what to say, she continued with " what brings you three here to my lovely, freezing cold city?"**

**"Aang here does" Katara said gesturing to him. He was sitting across from her with chop-sticks up his nose. Katara kicked him. He seemed to have flown three feet into the air, when he was settled back into his chair the chop-sticks fell out. Katara continued " Aang needs to find a master water bender to teach him. And I would also like the chance to learn more water bending."**

**" That could be arranged if, Aang promises to defeat the Fire Nation and rid the world of horror" Henshia said trying to impress Sokka, but he wasn't paying attention in the first place, he was drooling as if she was nothing but eye candy.**

**Henshia said that it was to late to start bending now, and that Aang and Katara need rest. So they ate and Henshia gave them rooms and they went to bed.**

* * *

heres chapter one hope you like it. more on the way. please review 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**When morning came around Katara remembered her dream from the night before. She couldn't think of what to do. She thought that if she told Aang and Sokka what she saw they might freak out on her. But then if she didn't tell them then she could end up living what she saw. She didn't want to live _exactly _the way that she saw, there were some factors that she actually would except if her dream were to come true.**

**Katara got dressed and took the time to see what her room was like seeing that she didn't get to last night because she was so tired. The entire room was blue, the curtains, the walls, the rug, the bathroom, the bed set, everything was blue. There were also water tribe relics from both the north and the south tribes. This made Katara feel very much at home. Then she plopped down on the bed and she started to think about all the memories she had at home with her family and friends. But she soon put all of that behind her and thought about what was going to happen in the near future.**

**She went down to the grand dinning hall. She saw everyone there that she knew and a few that she did not. Of course Sokka was there and was of course eating. Katara quickly thought to herself "why isn't he fat?' She then saw Aang enjoying a bowl of what looked like oatmeal. Then Henshia got up and drug Katara into the room and started to introduce her to the other three people in the room.**

**"Katara, this is my mother Queen Renshia and my father Penshio" she said as she pointed to them. As she did so Katara bowed and introduced herself. Then a noise came from the other side of the table and Henshia said "And Katara that's my older brother Kenshio" He simply smiled at Katara and waved. Katara knew that he liked her. Then she sat next to Kenshio, because it was the only seat left, besides the one on the other side of Sokka. Katara simply smiled at Kenshio and he said "Hello Katara" She had to admit that she liked him as well. Katara then finally got that dream off her head for the time being. Katara grabbed some fresh mixed fruit, some toast and a scoop of scrambled eggs.**

**"I see that your one of those healthy type of people" Kenshio said noticing Katara's food choices. "As am I "he said as he knocked his plate of fatty meats to the ground. Suddenly a blue eyed Siberian Husky showed up and started to eat all the food. When the dog was finished he placed the plate back on the table. Kenshio then praised his cheerful companion. HE then grabbed a banana and started to eat it making faces that showed disgust.**

**"Yeah I have a busy training session today and I don't want to be weighed down by so much food." Katara said trying to impress Kenshio**

**"Yeah me to" he said standing up and starting to stretch**

**"Are you a water bender?" Katara asked**

**"Yep" Kenshio said certainly**

**"in that case you can join Aang and I in our training session today**

**"Sounds like a plan, I'll see you later, Katara" HE said and headed out to the frozen ice garden. Katara Smiled and watched him leave. Sokka was listening in to the conversation between his sister and the prince. He was staring at Katara and smirking. Katara looked back at him and simply said "What"**

**"You know what" Sokka replied "You two were flirting, and I don't like it one little bit" he said suddenly changing to a frown.**

**"Well nobody asked you" she said calmly and continued "I saw you drooling last night while staring at Henshia"**

**"Wha oh no don't change the subject" he said while waving his finger**

**"To late" Katara said then got up and went back to her room. She started to think about her upcoming training session in the gardens. She was so exited she decided to go down to the gardens early.**

**"Hey Katara" came a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Aang.**

**"Oh, hey Aang, what are you doing?" she answered**

**"nothing much just exploring the castle before going out to the gardens What are you doing?" Aang asked**

**"Oh I'm going to go see Appa" she lied. She didn't want Aang to follow her to the garden because she knew that he liked her. "yeah I think that he's a little lonely in the stable with only Momo." she continued**

**"O.K. see you at our session" Aang said and continued on his way.**

**Katara took a deep breathe then made her way to the garden. When she got to the gardens she heard two guys talking, one seemed familiar. She made her way through the dead, icy bushy labyrinth. After a few minutes of walking she saw two figures at a fountain. They started to talk and she ducked down. She didn't mean to, but she couldn't help but eavesdrop. She realized the two people were Prince Kenshio and one of his friends.**

**"Kenshio why did you want to see me so urgently?" The guy asked**

**"This girl that I like invited me to a training session with her and the Avatar, and as you know I'm not the worlds greatest water bender, so I was wondering, if you could think of a few tricks to teach me so I don't look like a complete fool in font of Katara and Aang." Kenshio explained**

**"Hold up you fell for the Avatar's best friend? What could you be thinking ? She has to be way out of you league if she hangs with the Avatar. And man they have to be pretty powerful. I mean think you don't even like bending since all the warriors left for war when you were three." The guy said while weaving water from the fountain all over the place**

**"Well lets start with all your questions starting with the first one you asked so…Yes, I think she's hot, funny and nice, she might be out of my league but I don't care, I don't know how powerful either of them are with water bending, your right I don't like bending but I'm willing to try it again." he said all of this with one breath and now he was breathing hard and trying to bend the water. And Kenshio's friend started to laugh really hard. Kenshio just frowned.**

**Katara thought about what Kenshio just said and then she couldn't help herself she just stood up and walked around the corner, Kenshio's friend not noticing. Kenshio through a rock at him and he stopped laughing and turned around. The expression on his face looked like he was about to say ' Oh hell' but he said nothing.**

**"Hey Katara" Kenshio started off "Umm, how much of that did you hear?" Kenshio said nervously, then looked at his friend. He smiled at Katara, waved and ran out of the labyrinth. **

**" So you like me that much, that you were going to take up bending again? A little piece of my opinion, I think you need a little help." she started**

**"I" Kenshio started Katara put her finger on his lips to stop him**

**"I would be happy to teach you some basics before Aang shows up. Knowing him he got lost so we got some time." She kissed him an the cheek., and he turned a really bright red. Katara giggled "and by the way your not out of my league." she smiled and started to teach him the basics.**

**In the mean time Aang was trying to get to the gardens and was lost. Just as Katara had predicted. About half hour later Aang made it to the beginning of the labyrinth and made his way through. He came to the fountain and saw Katara and Kenshio practicing.**

**"Hey Aang your late but that's ok because so is the instructor" Katara said just as she said this someone with a cloak came around the corner. His face was covered. He took off the hood and Katara gaped. She ran up to the man and hugged him. He hugged her back.**

**"Hello Katara" the man said**

**"Hello father" Katara said**

**"Father?" Aang said**

**"Yes Aang 'Father'" Katara said then asked her father "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the Earth Kingdom!" Katara said still hanging onto her father**

**"Well princess Henshira contacted me saying that Aang here needed a great water bender to train him soon before Solzens Comet, so here I am, and where the heck is Sokka? I thought that he would be protecting you from absolutely nothing."**

**"he's probably eating" and she was right because at that very moment Sokka came around the corner eating a mango.**

**"Hey what's up?" he asked not noticing his father standing next to him "What are you doing?"**

**"I'm teaching them water bending" said a voice behind Sokka**

**"Dad!" he yelped and hugged his father**

**After a while everyone cooled down and they started to bend. Aang was the best, then came Katara and then Kenshio. Kenshio was trying and Katara had to give him props for that. It got dark soon and they went in to eat. At the table Sokka Katara and their father got reunited, Everyone else listened in on the conversation pretending that they knew what was going on. **

**Katara excused herself from the table and Kenshio excused himself about five minutes later, as to not look suspicious that he was going to see Katara. He knocked of the door and she told him to come in. She was on the bed in her pajamas writing in her diary. She closed the book as soon as he walked in and hid the journal under a pillow. He sat next to her.**

**"Hey ummm thanks for teaching me. And I hope you know that I really like you." he said nervously. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room.**

* * *

**heres chapter two hope all of you like it, my friends say it's great, but i want to hear from all of you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Katara smiled and blushed. She took her journal back out and continued to write about the day she had just experienced. She got tired and went to bed. She woke up the day after and got dressed. She sat on the bed for a few minutes trying to wake up before going down to breakfast. **

**She went down to breakfast and Kenshio wasn't there. "Where's Kenshio?" She asked. Sokka glared at her and shook his head. Katara simply stuck her tongue out at her. **

**"He's not feeling so well. I think he's in his room resting." Henshia replied Katara sat and had her breakfast of eggs, fruit and toast, she also added a piece of bacon. She ate then made a plate for Kenshio. She put some meats, toast, eggs, fruit on the plate. She then added a banana as a joke, seeing that he hates banana's. Then she grabbed a cup of steaming hot green tea.**

**She went up to his room and knocked on the door. He said " Go way I don't want to talk to anyone."**

**" room service" Katara said changing her voice as to not be recognized "I have food and tea, I heard you weren't feeling to well." Katara said**

**"Come in I suppose" Kenshio answered Katara entered the room and closed the door gently behind her. Kenshio was in bed facing the other way, his eyes closed. Katara set the plate and the tea cup down. She sat on the bed with Kenshio still facing the other way. Without Kenshio knowing who was is the room she reached over and kissed him on the cheek. He freaked out and then realized it was Katara. "hi Katara what are you doing here I thought you would be with your family or something."**

**"My father and Sokka wanted a guys day out so there won't be any training today. And well I heard you weren't feeling so well, so I decided to bring you some food and tea. And why don't you wasn't to talk to anyone?" she asked**

**"I just have a lot on my mind at the moment." he simple said**

**"Well if you ever want to talk about anything I'm right here until I need to take Aang to the Earth kingdom to learn earth bending. And I won't pressure you to tell me anything you don't want to tell me." Katara said**

**" Thanks and that's one of the reasons I like you, your so understanding. And I might take that into consideration, you know that whole talking thing. I just don't want to bore you with all of my problems." he replied**

**"you won't trust me. Living with Sokka my whole life and listening to his problems I think I could use a change" she said "oh are you hungary?" she asked remembering the plate of food next to her "I got a veriety of foods because I'm not sure what you really eat like"**

**"Thanks Katara that was really nice of you" He dug into the food and surprisingly ate everything, even the banana. But Katara kept him from drinking his tea. "why don't you want me to drink the tea?"**

**" Because there is a secret to drinking this tea" she said "first smell the tea until it completely turns cold. Then you drink it." He started to inhale the green tea fumes. When the tea turned cold he drank it.**

**"Wow I feel great, how did you know how to do that?" he asked**

**"My mother was a healer, I learned everything I know about healing from her. But she passed on when I was small." she said**

**"I'm sorry Katara" he said sympathetically **

**"it's ok"she said "so you feel better then?" she asked**

**" yeah I've never felt better." he replied**

**" then you wouldn't mind going for a walk with me would you?" she asked**

**" give me a moment to get dressed, you can stay in here I wont take long." he said**

**"ok" answered Katara. She sat on the bed and watched Kenshio go into the closet grab some clothes then go into the bathroom. He came out a few moments later. And they started on their walk.**

* * *

**hey people its charmed336 heres chapter three hope all of you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Katara and Kenshio started their walk they talked about a whole bunch of stuff. Kenshio seemed really interested in Katara's stories about their journey up to the north pole. Kenshio said that he had noticed her necklace and asked if she was engaged. Katara said that it was her grand mothers then her mothers and that it was passed on to her. Then Kenshio said**

**"Katara, umm could I talk to you about one of my problems?'**

**\"Sure" she replied**

**" My 16th birthday is coming up in a few days and well, according to the law I have to umm find a bride, and umm…" he got down on one knee "Katara would you marry me?" as he said this he opened a box showing a necklace with a hand carved design on it. It was like the one she was wearing from her mother, but this one had spiral swirls on it and her name was engraved on the back.**

**"That's a big decision and I'm really young still so I'll think about it." and she went to go find her father. She found her father and Sokka fishing on the shore. **

**"Father" she yelled running up to him she was tearing up "can I talk to you alone she said while looking at Sokka.**

**"Of course" he said and the two of them walked down the beach "what's wrong Katara?" her father asked looking very concerned**

**"prince Kenshio just proposed and I don't know what to do. He's nice and generous and I think that he's very handsome, but I don't know what to do, saying that the throne relies on my decision. And if I don't except then he will be set up for an arranged marriage." she explained to her father**

**" Katara I love you and there is only one thing I can say and that is follow your heart and you will be led to true happiness" he answered just as he said this a water tribe messenger came running up to them.**

**" Bato was attacked in the earth kingdom and he needs you immediately" the messenger said**

**" Katara contact me when you make your decision and tell Sokka I love him good bye for now and I'll find another instructor for you and Aang" He said then kissed Katara on the forehead then ran back to the city.**

**"Sokka" Katara said "Dad had to go to help Bato he said that he would return as soon as he could"**

**" Oh man and I just caught my first fish" he said and held up the most puny fish Katara had ever seen in her life.**

**"nice fish" Katara said sarcastically Sokka just scowled**

**Katara and Sokka went back up to the palace together and ate Kenshio was not at dinner. She over heard the Queen say that Kenshio was upset and wanted to be left alone in his room. After dinner Katara went to the kitchen and fixed a plate for Kenshio. She went up to his room and decided not to knock. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She used to water bending to form a water whip and unlocked the door. She went in and saw that Kenshio was on the balcony leaning against the railing. His head was dropped. He didn't hear Katara come in. She put the plate down and walked out onto the balcony, she looked up and noticed that the sky was clear except for one cloud in the sky. Kenshio still didn't know that Katara was behind him and he looked up at the sky. Katara bent the cloud and it turned into a blob of water. She then directed it down into the room and dropped it into a vase of flowers. Kenshio turned around noticing where the water went. He saw Katara standing behind him. **

**"It's a beautiful night isn't it" Katara said walking over to Kenshio's side "If the offer still stands I would love to be your bride" Kenshio smiled and kissed Katara on the lips they broke apart and both smiled. Kenshio put the necklace around Katara's neck and then took off Katara's mother's necklace and tied it to her wrist. **

**"Katara I love you" Kenshio said**

**"I love you too" Katara said "I'm sorry if I gave you a scare when I told you I needed to think about it, it's that I've had a lot of things on my mind and then you dropped this huge decision on me, so I went to see my father and he told me to follow my heart and so I did."**

**"Well I'm glad that you made the decision that you did." Kenshio said "umm we didn't exactly get to finish our conversation since you kinda ran off would you like to continue?" Kenshio asked**

**" Of course" they went over to Kenshio's bed. They sat and started to talk as Kenshiro at his dinner. It was about one in the morning and they were still talking. About five minutes later Katara fell asleep, and Kenshio tucked her in and kissed her on the cheek. He respected her space and slept on a chair in the corner.**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five

* * *

Hey everybody sorry it took sooo long for me to update. i have another 5 or 6 chapters hand written that i've done during classes but it's hard to put them on a computer in school andat home since i broke my lap top i'll tell how if any one asks it's an...interesting tale.

One of my reviewers freaked out couse my stories not a Katara with an OC but i assure all of you that,that will change. This story will be long so i'll be able to do a lot, so hang in there everyone.

And for the people who read the preview, this story is a Zutara so don't be confused!

* * *

Katara woke up the next morning not remembering where she was. She looked around and all her memories all came flooding back to her. She saw Kenshio sleeping in a chair in the corner and sat up. She stretched and rubbed the back of her neck and asked her self what he was doing in the chair. She just smiled and got out of bed making her way over to Kenshio. She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled and opened his eyes, waking up. 

'good morning sleepy head' she said sounding very happy

'good morning katara did you sleep well?' he asked

'yes i did but you didn't have to sleep in a chair.' she answered him

'well I didn't know how you would feel about us sleeping in the same bed' he said sounding a little nervous

'well we'll discuss that later' she said 'I'm going to my room to change then I'm going to breakfast'

' I'll do the same but how about I meet you at your room and we can go down to breakfast together' kenshio suggested

'sounds good' katara said. she gave kenshio a simple kiss and went to her room

In the meantime Aang and Sokka were in the hall talking while making there way to breakfast.

'Sokka' Aang said nervously

'yeah Aang' he answered

'umm could i tell you something personal? something that you wouldn't tell anyone?' Aang asked

'sure shoot' Sokka said then stopped in the hall turning to face the avatar

'well i like katara and more than just a good friend' Aang started he looked into Sokka's eyes and saw that he didn't like where this was going but he went on anyway 'and i don't know what to do. but i saw a lot of the water tribe girls wearing these' he said and pulled out a necklace from the collar of his robes. 'i hand carved it and everything just like this one girl told me to do. I was ummm thinking of giving it to katara' Aang finished and Sokka's jaw was dropped so low you would think it would touch the ground.

'Aang that necklace is a symbol of marriage! you can't give her that unless you were thinking of asking her to marry you! That's how its done in the water tribes.' he said then continued 'i don't care how beautiful Katara will think that necklace looks, by the way nice craftsmanship, i don't approve! She doesn't like you that way anyway. i know because i took her journal and read it. she wants someone at least two years older that her, is mature, is or will be a powerful bender and is a nice, generous and easy companion to talk to. and i don't think you fit that description very well.' Sokka finished and Aang put the necklace back in his robes, hung his head and continued to walk down the hall to breakfast. Sokka followed breathing hard for he was very afraid that he had brought harm to Aang's jolly spirit.

Kenshio took a shower and got dressed. he want to Katara's room. he knocked on the door and katara told him to go in. She was dressed but her was wet and down. Kenshio sat on a chair near the bed.

'i won't be much longer kenshio' she said kenshio simply nodded and Katara a put up her hair in it's normal fashion.' you know' katara said 'you the first person other that my mother to see me with my hair down, not even my brother or father have seen my hair down, for in the south it is not permitted that a woman is seen without her hair back' she explained

'wow I must be one lucky man then'

'yes you are because I'm only to allow my hair to be down in front of the only man I am to spend the rest of my life with.'

'now i really feel special' he said then got up and gave katara a passionate kiss 'you look beautiful this morning katara'

'thank you and you look rather dashing if I may say, oh crap'

'what is it?'

'i just remembered that we have to make the announcement'

'well we could do it right now at breakfast'

' i can live with that, but first I have to write to my father' she pulled out a pen and some paper and explained what had happened. on their way out Katara gave the letter to a messenger to send. they were outside of the dinning hall door when katara stopped kenshio. 'can we wait until the right moment comes along? you know when we share our news?'

'of course' they walked into the dining hall and sat next to each other. they started to eat and every so often they glanced at each other but never talked. When Aang gathered enough courage he looked at katara but only looked at her hand because he was afraid to look at her soft face. He noticed that Katara's mothers necklace was on her wrist so he looked at her neck and saw the other necklace.

'hey katara where did you get that necklace?' he asked and everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at katara.

'now's a perfect time' she whispered to kenshio. he stood up and spoke

'umm everyone I have an announcement to make. I have asked katara to be my bride and she happily accepted.' he sat down and started to eat again

'well now we don't have to set and arranged marriage and have tea with any more parents' the queen said enthusiastically ' and I will happily do everything for the wedding. katara looked at Aang and he looked upset. Katara thought no he's not upset he's sad, no he's not sad he's miserable, depressed. But she pushed those thoughts aside and continued with what was happening in her surroundings.

* * *

well here you go chapter 5 i hope you loved it if you want you can tell me what you want to see happen in this story or just random ideas, maybe i'll make another story just tell me what you want! thanks for reviewing

charmed336


	6. Chapter 6

chapter six

To all of my fans pleasr revew and tell me what this story needs because i think it needs more pazaz. I have lots of ideas for this story but i want to know what you want to read. And to jesus freak i do refure to you as the girl who freaked out. but thats ok because little things like that make you who you are.

* * *

Everyone gave their congradulations including Aang then everyone started to ask questions.

After breakfast Kenshio and Katara made the annoncement to the whole city and sent a message to the Southern Water Tribe. Then they went to the throne room. The room was gigantic and everything was blue, but in different shades and there were streams of crystal clear water on either sides of the room. Katara was amazed by the room and said to hetrself that she would never see anything as beautiful. Katara snapped back to reality and noticed something.

"When would the wedding be?" Katara asked her future husband

"ummm on my birthday in three days" he answered nervously, for he did not know how she would react to how soon the wedding would be.

"Well thanks for telling me sooner" she said sarcastically "I'm not mad I'm just nervous" she quickly said after seeing Kenshio's face after her first crack. Kenshio pulled Katara into a passionate kiss and spoke.

"It's o.k. I'm nervous too" and he pulled a scroll out of one of his pockets and unrolled it. "There is a lot to do before the wedding and i think we should start on this list" he said and gestured to the scroll

"I think we should too, the sooner the better right" she said smiling at Kenshio

"You know one thing that I love about you is your optimism." he said smiling back. All Katara could do is blush. "oh and we will be attending all the meetings together so you won't have to worry about anything." Kenshio said and they sat down on the thrones. Then a bunch of old men walked in and sat at a table that was set up in the middle of the room. All of the rules and laws were explained to the two of them. It was the usual stuff about a king has to be married, and there shalt not be any destruction of cabbage carts and all that good stuff. About fifteen minutes later a law about woman and water bending came up and Katara payed close attention as one of the old men spoke.

"As you know my prince it is forribiden for a woman to practice water bending unless she is to become a healer, on to the nezt law..." as she listened to what the man said she felt a little bit confused the meeting ended about half an hour later and as soon as evreybody left Katara freaked out.

"Why didn'tyou tell me it was against the law for me to bend?"asked Katara in an angry tone of voice

"because i kind of figured this is the way you would react. Now your father got the bestwater bending master, master Paku, he will be teaching you and Aang and i will be joining the both of you" he then paused

"But" Katara began and Kenshio put his fingers over her lips

"listen i have a plan, because legally i'm not allowed to change any rules until twelve months after i become king. Now Master Paku doesn't know that i'm engaged, because he doesn't want to know anything that happens around here. So be yourself and everything will play out how i want it to, just trust me." he stopped talking and Katara pulled him into a passionate kiss and told him

"Kenshio, i would trust you with my life" Kenshio just smiled and they went to meet Master Paku. After a while of walking through the city they came to a giant ice building and Kenshio opened the giant icy doors for Katara. She walked in and found herself in a giant room filled with about two dozen pools of water spred out upon the space. Aang was already there and he seemed mad, and Sokka was standing in one of the corners. Katara went over to him and started to talk "Hey Sokka whats Aang so mad about?"

"Because he likes you,likes you and was going to ask you to marry him this morning after breakfast but Kenshio got to you first." he explained

"Oh that makes everything ocuard but he'll get over it." she said then returned to Kenshio's side. He took off her necklace and placed it in his pocket then took Katara's mother's necklace and placed it around her neck, not tying it to tight."What are you doing"She asked

"It's part of my plan, just go along with it and don't say anything about us getting married to Paku because that will make everything worse. Kenshio let go of Katara just as Paku entered the room "go stand next to Sokka and wait until i signal you over and remember be yourself!" Paku walked over to Kenshio "Hello master Paku" Kenshio said to the old man.

"Ahhh i see you have decided to join my classes again hopefully this time you won't give up that easily." Paku calmly stated to Kenshio and Kenshio finally broke a few moments of silence.

"Ummm this is Aang, the Avatar." he said signalling Aang to join him by his side. Aang then bowed respectfully to Paku "And would it be o.k.if a friend of mine joined the three of us?" he said and gestured over to Sokka and Katara

"Of course my prince" Paku said thinking that Kenshio was talking about Sokka. Katara walked over. "I'm sorry miss, but i believe you are in the wrong class. The classes to learn to be mothers, wives and healers are acrosse the street." Paku told Katara gently.

"No, I'm in the correct class " she said happily and as she said this all of master Paku's student, the begginers, intermediate and advanced walked in hoping to see the Avatar learn his bending along with the tribes beloved prince. Katara looked at all the guys walking in and saw Kenshio's friend from the garden. And as everyone entered they were all looking at Katara and Paku standing in the middle of the room. Then half the city waltzed in also hoping to see the Avatar bend. All these people came in and took places against the walls and watched Katara and Paku talk.

"I'm sorry but i do not teach girls" he said

"Why? Is it because i'm not smart or built like a man? Or is it because you and all the sexist men in this city are pigs and beleve that half the worlds population are good for nothing but keeping beds warm and tending to every mans need and wimb?" Katara said trying to stay as calm as possible, but she was easily loosing her cool.

"Because it is against tradition you foolish girl" Paku was getting very angery and Katara was getting testy.

"Teach me!" Katara demanded

"NO!" boomed the man "and if you don't leave i will and i will not teach the Avatar!" Katara sttod her ground remembering to be herself. The man started to walk to the door and Katara made a ball of water from the nearest pool.

"A wise good friend of mine once said 'arguing will not solve anything, actuion will' and he was right"Paku stopped trying to think what the girl was trying to say for he didn't get how that quote would relate to his current situation. As he was thinking Katara took the time to look around and she saw Aang and he was smiling, and Katara knew why because she had just complemented him and said that he was a good friend. Hearing this from Katara made him feel a bit better. Then Katara looked over at Sokka and Kenshio who were standing next to eack other. Sokka looked clueless and Kenshio looked as if he knew exactly what was going to happen. Paku was still thinking and was still confused but he never turned around and was caught off guard as Katara formed the orb in her hands into a whip and his the man with it very hard and it looked like he was going to fall but he didn't.

"Ahhh so that is what you mean, i see you are into philosophy" he said calmly

"I'm a girl, not stupid" Katara snapped back

"All I have to say is Arguing will not sole anything, actions will" he got into his stance and so did Katara. They stood there for a few moments and Katara was mad that he used Aang quote. Then Paku started the battle by bending a blob of water into a ball of ice and throwing it at Katara, but she dodged it by doing a back handspring. Sokka and Aangs mouths just dropped as Katara did this.

Katara made a giant wave of water and turned it into ice right before it would hit him, but he bent the ice and turned it back into water before he was hit by the wave. He tried to knock Katara to the ground but she dodged all of his attempswith a series of flips and handsprings. She then bent water on to her feet and froze the water "Ther now you can't knock me down" she said to Paku

"I don't need to" he stated and bent a huge wave and turned to ice as Katara tried earlier and tried to hit Katara with it attempting to simply plow her out of the way but she move out of the way before it hit her. They then threw around a few whips and Paku said "Oh getting tired little girl" in the most snobbish way in the world

"Are you kidding I'm just getting warmed up!" Katara answered just a little out of breath, but she hid it trying not to show any signs of a weekness. She concentrated and whispered to her self as Paku stared at her wondering what she was doing but he did not say a word and Katara whispered "o.k. Katara get serious, you can't loose by to much. Now concentrate!" "She looked up, made a wave, turned it into ice then stopped it from hitting Paku about three centameters before it hit him. She skated up and over the wave, landed on the opposite side and sprayed Paku with water until he was pressered up against the walll of the wave. She then sprayed him with more water and froze it then aded more and more layers of ice onto the man. She then stood back thinking that she covered him with ice enough times, but got into an attacking position in case he broke free.

"Very clever, for a girl that is" he then turned all the ice into water "but not clever enough" he then wiped her with some water and she then fell ane slid to the other side of the room. She quickly got up. She whiped water at him using both hands hoping that she might hit him a few times but he dodged all of her attemps and whiped her back. She dodged it and was down on one knee breathing hard. She looked around at all the people who looked impressed at the fight. She ended up saying shit, damn and fuck under her breath a few times when not one single idea accompanied her, but she was careful to not say anything to loud for there were lots of young minds in the room who's minds still needed to be molded. Although there were a few students of Paku's that red her lips and staryted to laugh at her. But all the people that she knew didn't seem to notice.

She then got up and started to throw giant chunks of ice at the master. He countered all of them and Katara dodged them as they all came back to hit her. She made a whirlpool in the air and as she was spinning her hair partially fell out and was very messy. But it was still pulled back none the less. The whirlpool hit the master and he fell to the floor.

"Enough of theser foolish games child and let's finish this" he said then he made a huge block of ice. He then took a whipe and cut it in half trying to hit Katara with both pieces but she moved out of the way. She then thurned a whole pool of water into ice and raised it out of the ground. She then cut the ice into razor sharp slices, which she flung at him. He moved out of the way of most of them but onew of them cut off part of his allready short beard and another cut off his pony-tail. He then took another giant block of ice and cut it inti long, sharp, pointy pieces. He flung them straight down on Katara and trapped her in a labrenth of large icy toothpicks. One of them cut off her mothers necklace. Katara watched as her necklace went flying towards the door. Paku frowned at her, turned and headed to the door to leave.

"I'm not done with you" Katara said struggling to get out of the ice "come back here" She yelled at him as he picked of the necklace

"My necklace "he whispered to himself, or so he thought because Katara heard him say that.

"That's not your necklace it's mine and i want it back." she yelled at him

"Your necklace? I carved this for Kana, how did you get it girl?"he asked

"It was my grand-mother's, she gave it to my mother and my mother gave it to me! Now give me my necklace!"

"How could I not see it?"he said "You're the splitting image of Kana" he then set Katara free Katara then thought 'Kana' that was her grand mothers name.

"How did you know my gran-gran?" she asked Paku

"We were set up for an arranged marriage when we were young. I loved her very much, but she didn't love me. She ran away with your grandfather the day before the wedding and she broke my heart." he explained and gave the necklace back to Katara. he then whipered in her ear "i will teach you if you tell know one."

"Thank you" she whispered back

"I'll see you at dawn" he said and left but stayed outside the door and waited until everyone left then he watched Kenshio and Katara

"I told you it would work if you would just be your self and it did." he told her putiong her mothers necklace on her wrist and putting his around her neck. They then shored a simple kiss

"Thank you" she said and they went to diner. After diner and after telling everyone what happened today, they went up to Kenshio's room.

"you know you were really impressive out ther today." Kenshio said "where did you learn to do that?"

" i learned some from a scroll i stole from a bunch of pirates on the way here, I was hoping to find the owner but i havn't yet. And i learned the rest from watching Aang air bend and Huru Earthbend and Prince Zuko fire bend, because the tequniques are a lot alike in some ways." she explained it was a few hours later and Katara finished the tale of how she got to the Nothe Pole.

"that was a great story" Kenshio said

"Well our session starts at dawn tomarrow and i think we should get some sleep" Katara said and they went to sleep.

* * *

chapter sevens really long so it will take me a while to type and add detail and again please review!


End file.
